Edward in Home Economics
by paper.creations
Summary: Edward, trying to impress Bella, strove to excel in his home ec class. What Edward hadn’t anticipated was being partnered with Lauren while trying to bake a perfect soufflé - Cullen's in Classes Sequence


**A/N: **Whilst in Mexico, I decided I liked Alice in Art so much, that I should make it a series involving all the Cullen's in classes. I had thought about making it all one story, but I'm too lazy to change everything, so they'll be seperate one-shots, free standing yet more understandable if you read them all together. They shall be called the Cullen's in Classes Sequence.

Here they are, in no particuliar order:

Alice in Art  
Edward in (Home) Economics  
Rosalie in Russian  
Jasper in Jazz Band  
Bella in Buisness  
Emmett in English

Sounds like fun! Enjoy this little one-shot, with Edward making souffles with Lauren Mallory. Poor him.

**Edward in (Home) Economics**

Bella assumed that Edward could do anything, which was a tough standard for Edward to live up to. His human girlfriend didn't seem to realize how much pressure she was placing on her vampire boyfriend's shoulders.

So when Edward kissed his girlfriend goodbye and entered his home ec. class, he was determined to live up to her expectations and excel at that days project.

What Edward hadn't anticipated was being partnered with Lauren Mallory while trying to bake a perfect cheese soufflé.

_Stupid Alice, _he thought as he tried grated cheese, trying hard to ignore the lustful thoughts running through Lauren's mind. _She could have at least _warned_ me._

But she hadn't, probably in retaliation of the art class incident last week. Alice still hadn't forgiven him for his 'rude reaction' to her frustration at the imbecilic human, Jessica Stanley.

Fortunately for Alice, Karma seemed to be paying Edward back ten-fold.

"Edward, what do you want me to do with this?" Lauren asked too loudly. She was holding up a pan with something that looked like craft glue in it. _Flour and butter look so gross together_, she thought.

"You mix it with milk and continually stir it with a whisk." Edward said, peeking stealthily onto another boys sheet from across the room as he spoke. _God, he's so smart, _Lauren thought, and she played out a scene in her head that involved Edward sweeping egg shells of the counter and doing things with her on said counter that made Edward extremely uncomfortable.

The rest of the class continued in the same manner, with Lauren asking Edward questions that he did not know, and then upon giving her the answer, she would think dirty things that made him want to scrub his brain with a heavy-duty sponge.

_You know, Edward, sometimes you just need to relax_. Jasper thought upon reading Edward's emotions from across the campus. _It can't be healthy to keep such hostile feelings bottled up_. Edward could hear Jasper's deep snicker float across through the room's open window and scowled, effectively scaring the boy in the next kitchen over.

_Goodness, I certainly can't let you do that to my husband, darling brother._ Alice thought to him, seeing Edward's rather graphic plans to remove Jasper's fingers one by one.

"I hate my family," Edward murmured, hoping no one would hear except for his vampire siblings. Unfortunately, Lauren had her ears perked for anything that would pass Edward's lips and heard.

"I hate my family too." She said. _Maybe if I can relate to him he'll realize how much better I am for him that that hideously boring Bella._

Trying not to respond, Edward peeked at the soufflé that was now rising in the oven.

"Remember, class, the soufflé will be very delicate when you first take it out of the oven. Please, be courteous and be silent." The teacher said, and a hush fell over the class, only disrupted by the annoying sound of laboured breathing coming from every single mouth in the room.

_Atrocious humans, _Edward thought in a bout of moody aggression.

Then the moment came to remove the soufflés, and Edward moved with vampire precision. Carefully, he bent over and picked up the tray.

_Look at that ass,_ Lauren thought.

_Ignore her, _Edward reminded himself. He brought the soufflé out of the oven.

_If only I were that soufflé. _Edward could hear her moving closer to him, closer to his precious soufflé that must be perfect.

Carefully, Edward backed away, his footsteps silent. His whole being was so absorbed on the soufflé that smelt like burnt cheese.

_One step closer..._ Lauren thought, and before Edward knew it, something squishy hit his hand.

"Edward Cullen touched my boob!" Lauren cried in sheer delight, her voice a screech. Edward whipped his head around.

"What?" His vampire hearing picked up the distinct hiss of twelve soufflés collapsing in on themselves.

"Mister Cullen, please report to the principal's office for misconduct towards Miss Mallory. And you can take an F for popping the soufflés."

Edward walked out of the room to the song of Lauren's rapid heartbeat and his four siblings laughing loudly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hope you enjoyed it! Please review, because I would love to hear what you think.

Thanks for reading,

-Maggie

* * *


End file.
